Social feeds are the central focus of social network sites. For example, many social network sites have user interfaces that dedicate a majority of the screen real estate to the feed which displays, for example, a constantly updated stream of friend status updates, photos, social game notifications, etc. Due to the growing number of different social networks, managing and parsing all these different feeds become increasingly difficult. Users can simply be overwhelmed by the sheer volume of posting activity received from their feeds. Additionally, much of the activity may not even be of relevance or concern to the user.
Monitoring social networks on a portable electronic device, such as on a smartphone, often involves selectively launching individual social network applications to check their social feeds and browse for relevant updates. This “hunt and peck” process can be tedious and time consuming, especially if the user does not discover until opening a particular social network application that the associated social network feed contains no interesting or relevant information at the moment.
Therefore, the ease of identifying interesting or relevant information in multiple social network feeds is limited by present techniques to monitor social network postings.